


Aftermath (Full Story for the Series)

by Ausomerus



Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hallow has trauma, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: During the fight with the Radiance, Hornet manages to escape the Black Egg unscathed.  Unfortunately, it seems her siblings aren't so lucky.  Luckily for her siblings, Hornet refuses to let them die.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727788
Comments: 45
Kudos: 92





	1. Back Into the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> *hands you a story*

Hornet walked into the Black Egg after the orange gas dissipated. Unease settled in the pit of her stomach as she caught a glimpse of her siblings laying on the ground inside the egg.

She ran into the room, gasping as she saw her siblings surrounded by a pool of void. Most of the void that was surrounding Ghost was coming from a crack running down the center of their mask, along with various cracks in their shell. She glanced over to Hollow, the oldest of the three. She quickly noticed large holes in Hollow’s abdomen, along with smaller stab wounds, no doubt from Ghost.

She hissed as she walked over to Hollow, the cold void underneath her feet making it feel like somebody had stuck her feet into Kingdom’s Edge. She quickly got out a smaller needle she carried around to fix her cloak, as well as wounds she got as she fought bugs and hunted for food. She focused the soul she had, forming a long strand of silk. She quickly threaded the small needle.

She looked over to Hollow’s face to find they were awake and watching her. She felt tears form at the corners of her eyes and quickly wiped them away.  _ I don’t want to hurt them any more than they already are, but if I don’t stitch up their wounds, they’ll bleed out. _

“Hollow, I need to stitch up the stab wounds in your abdomen.”

Hollow nodded. She continued, inching the needle closer to one of the stab wounds.

“Let me know if I need to stop for a moment, alright?”

Hollow nodded, suppressing a wince as she pierced the small needle through the chitin near one of their self-inflicted stab wounds before weaving it back up through their chitin nearby. They failed to suppress a second wince as she tied it off after weaving the needle through the loop of silk. She turned to them as they winced.

“Do I need to stop for a second? We can’t stop for too long because you’re losing quite a bit of blood.”

Hollow shook their head, allowing Hornet to continue stitching up their wounds.

After Hornet had stitched up their wounds, she looked at them. She gently patted the base of their left horn.

“You did great, Hollow. I’m going to go stitch up Ghost’s injuries now, then we’ll head to the hot spring nearby.”

Hollow nodded, watching as she walked over to Ghost and knelt down beside them. They were breathing, much to her relief. She stitched their wounds, which was easier than it would have been if they were awake since they were unconscious.


	2. Visit to the Forgotten Hot Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hornet takes her siblings to the hot spring in the Forgotten Crossroads. She makes a promise to herself and her siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took a while to post. I've been lacking motivation to write (especially in this series, and in my series "Nailmasters and Vessels"). Nothing I wrote for quite some time felt "right" in any fanfic. I haven't finished Chapter 64 of "Adventures of a Family" because whatever I write doesn't sound right. The outline I have is good, but whatever I write for the beginning doesn't sound/feel right.

Hornet picked up Ghost, cradling them to her chest. Afterward, she walked over to Hollow and helped them up. She let them rest on her back as they slumped over almost instantly upon getting up. She glanced over her shoulder as she started to lead her taller sibling to the nearest hot spring.

“We’re almost there. Once we get to the hot spring, I’ll help you get into it.”

She saw Hollow nod as she set her sights on her surroundings.

_ A long walk later _

Hornet turned to Hollow as she walked into the cave, the hotspring quickly falling into view.

“Are you okay to sit here while I lay Ghost in the hotspring?”

Hollow nodded, quickly and carefully sliding off of Hornet’s back onto the ground below. Hornet laid Ghost in the hot spring, turning around as she heard a loud  _ thump _ behind her. She ran over to Hollow, who had collapsed onto the ground as they tried to sit down.

“Hollow, you should have let me know you needed help!”

She quickly helped them up, leading them to the nearby hot spring. She carefully helped them sit down in it, the warm soul-infused waters quickly easing the aches in Hollow’s chitin. Hornet walked over to the entrance to the room before turning back to Hollow.

“I’m going to catch us all something to eat. Will you be okay by yourself?”

Hollow nodded. Hornet glared at them.

“You’re absolutely sure?”

Hollow nodded once more.

Hornet walked outside, spying a trio of aspids fluttering around. She quickly spun a bit of silk with soul before flinging them at the aspids, quickly ensnaring them in the webs. She quickly hopped down, spearing them with her needle in the back of their heads through the front. She picked them up and carried them back into the room.

She noticed Ghost had woken up and was splashing Hollow with the water. She smiled as she walked over to the spring.

“Little Ghost, how are you feeling?”

She heard a quiet whisper.

“Fine. Awake now. Not hurt much.”

Hornet nodded, then turned to Hollow.

“I’m sorry for yelling at you before. I know the reasoning doesn’t excuse it. I was worried that you had seriously hurt yourself as soon as I had got you two back.”

She watched Hollow reach towards her face, careful not to tip themselves over. She felt them lightly brush a tear she didn’t realize she had shed from her face. Her voice wavered as she fought to regain her composure.

“I’m okay, Hollow.”

Hollow nodded, retracting their hand from her face.

She walked over to a corner of the room and took off her cloak, revealing a tight, compressing black suit underneath it. She walked over to the hot spring, joining her siblings. She turned to her siblings, voice quiet, a promise to herself and her siblings.

“We’ll be alright soon.”


	3. Home?

_ A bit later _

Hornet looked over to her siblings.

“I don’t think we should live in Greenpath. Sure, it’s a good place to hunt, and for me to live, however, you two need to be careful and safe. Do you two have anywhere in mind that you two would like to live?”

Ghost thought for a moment before nodding. Hornet listened closely as she heard them whisper.

“Dirtmouth. Safest place. Visit Elderbug? Good company.”

Hornet nodded and looked at Hollow.

“Would you like to live in Dirtmouth?”

Hollow seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

Hornet nodded before getting out of the hotspring. She quickly put her cloak back on before helping her siblings out of the water when needed.

The group walked to the well, the husks of previously infected bugs littering the ground. Upon reaching the chain leading to Dirtmouth, Hornet turned to her siblings.

“Ghost, do you think you can climb the chain by yourself? I need to help Hollow, but if you need help, I’ll help you up first, then come back down.”

Ghost shook their head, walking over to the chain and quickly ascending it. Hornet saw them peek their head over the edge of the well as a whisper was heard.

“Can help too.”

Hornet nodded. She walked over to Hollow and gently petted the base of their left horn.

“Hollow, I’m going to need to get on your back so I can help you climb. Otherwise, I’ll have to create a pulley system, but that could take a while.”

Hollow nodded, crouching down. They looked at Hornet, expectantly. Hornet walked over to them and carefully got onto their back. She grabbed onto their left horn as they stood up, albeit still slouching over a bit. They walked over to the chain and grabbed it with their hand as Hornet grabbed the chain above their hand. They let go and quickly grabbed above Hornet’s hand. The two repeated this until they reached the top of the chain.

Hollow felt themselves start to fall as they let go, exhaustion claiming their body. They felt panic surge through their body before they felt silk wrap around them, as well as Ghost grabbing them and jumping into the air before flapping their wings.

They landed on the ground in front of a small house. A short bug wearing a gray cloak stood in the distance watching the group, worry on his face.

Hornet and Ghost helped them up and over to the bench. They quickly fell asleep as Hornet started talking to the bug, Ghost watching as they talked.


	4. I Hope We're Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost, Hollow, and Hornet settle into their new house.

Hollow was awoken by someone gently shaking them. They looked up from the ground, their sister’s face coming into view. They got up, being careful not to fall over. Hornet led Ghost and them to a house near a cliffside. Hornet opened the door, letting her siblings inside the house first before following them inside.

Hollow sat down in a worn, slightly dusty recliner. Ghost sat down in their lap, careful not to lean on them, as their wounds were still healing. Hornet sat down in a chair across from them and spoke.

“If either one of you wants to rest for a bit, the bedrooms are down the hall. I’ll let you two figure out where you want to sleep.”

Hollow and Ghost nodded at roughly the same time. Ghost proceeded to curl up in Hollow’s lap like a cat before quickly falling asleep.

Hollow looked in their lap, then at Hornet. They held out their hand, before pointing at Hornet’s hand. It took a moment for Hornet to get what they were trying to convey. Upon realizing what they wanted, Hornet got up and walked over to them. She held out her hand and they started writing into her palm, seeing as they had no voice to cry suffering.

“Help me.”

Hornet shook her head before gently scooping Ghost into her arms. Ghost slowly awoke as they were being taken away from Hollow’s lap. Hornet felt her insides chill as Ghost turned into a black streak that phased through her.

She looked behind her to see Ghost getting up from the ground. They quickly ran back over to Hollow. They climbed back into their lap as fast as they could.

Hornet looked at them and glared. She spoke, voice stern.

“Little Ghost, get off of Hollow’s lap.”

Ghost shook their head, a small whisper coming from them.

“Not leaving Hollow. Sibling finally safe. Protect sibling.”

Hornet sighed.

“Hollow, I don’t think they’re going to leave your lap.”

Hollow nodded, understanding where Ghost was coming from. Hornet nodded.

“I think I’m going to go to bed. Is it alright if I take the bedroom farthest in the hallway?”

Hollow nodded, heading into the hallway. She headed to her bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Hollow looked at Ghost, who was fast asleep in their lap. They gently woke Ghost. Ghost looked up at them, and titled their head. Hollow wrote on their palm.

“Want to sleep? Middle room. Hallway.”

Ghost nodded. Hollow picked them up, cradling them to their chest with their hand. They carried them into the middle room in the hallway. Hollow laid them in the bed, wrapping them in the blanket. They made sure to keep their head uncovered. They gently wrote on Ghost’s horn with their index finger.

“Goodnight.”

They heard Ghost quietly whisper as they left the room.

“Goodnight, Hollow.”

Hollow walked into their own room, quickly flopping onto the bed. Darkness quickly swallowed them up as they fell asleep.


	5. Sweet and Orange Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow has a nightmare and Ghost and Hornet comfort them. It's going to take a while for everyone to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read my work by the same name in this series, you can skip this chapter if you want to. It's literally just a repost from the original fic into this one.

_Hollow looked around, the darkness suffocating them. Their eyes burned as infection dripped from them. Pustules of orange infection in their abdomen stole the breath from them, causing them to hack up the sickly sweet infection, which fell to the ground. Their chains rattled as they struggled in a futile attempt to escape the angry god roaring inside their head. They silently screamed as pain erupted in their mask, drowning their thoughts. Blighted tears rolled down their face as they caught a glimpse of their arm on the ground, it had rotted off long ago. They silently screamed, unable to keep the act of being pure up anymore._

_“Father, please come back! She’s so angry! It hurts! Make it stop! Make her stop!”_

_They watched as a familiar sibling with forked horns walked into the temple. They were relieved, finally, somebody would put them out of their misery. They looked into their sibling’s eyes, an orange glow consuming the space where there should have been darkness._

They awoke with a jolt, black tears rolling down their face. They looked around, the darkness of the room nearly suffocating them. They started to cry harder as thoughts ran through their head. _Can’t be in the temple! Had escaped! Sibling. Ghost! Infected? Ghost not hollow either. Not safe. Ghost infected._

They summoned small, glowing daggers with the remaining soul they had, preparing to attack _her_ if she appeared. They threw the daggers as they heard a quiet clatter from outside.

Ghost quickly ran into Hollow’s room, nail poised to defend their sibling if necessary. They gently flicked the light on with their nail. They walked over to Hollow, gently hugging them as they continued to cry. Hollow looked into Ghost’s eyes, no sign of infection revealing itself to them. A quiet whisper appeared in Hollow’s head as Ghost spoke.

“Going to get Hornet. Be back. Promise. Okay by self?”

Hollow nodded, leaving Ghost to head to Hornet’s room.

Ghost ran into Hornet’s room, quickly finding their sister sleeping on a hammock made of silk. They gently patted her, causing the spider to stir. She snapped at them, drowsily glaring at them.

“Little Ghost, what is it? I am trying to sleep!”

She heard a whisper in her mind as she listened to Ghost silently speak.

“Hollow. Nightmare. Scared. Need comfort.”

Hornet replied.

“Did Hollow have the nightmare, or you?”

Ghost clarified.

“Hollow.”

Hornet nodded.

“Alright, give me a moment to get up. You are welcome to sit with them while you wait for me.”

Ghost nodded, running back into Hollow’s room. They found Hollow clutching their knees to their chest, arms wrapped around themselves as they trembled. They sat down next to Hollow on their sibling’s bed. Ghost and they looked as Hornet walked into the room, gently sitting on the bed next to her older sibling. They froze, arms going to their sides. The mind they shouldn’t have had screamed at them. _Impure! Imperfect! Failed. Failure._

Hornet gently hugged them while Ghost started to gently pat their back. Hornet spoke.

“Hollow, it’s okay. You aren’t in danger anymore. You’re safe. She won’t hurt you anymore, and neither will he.”

Hollow relaxed, leaning into their sister’s comforting embrace, eyes closing as sleep claimed them. Ghost headed into their own room before coming back into Hollow’s room with a blanket. They laid down next to Hornet and Hollow, quickly wrapping themselves in their blanket. They too fell into a dreamless sleep. Hornet quickly followed the lead of her siblings, quickly getting claimed by sleep.


	6. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former Hollow Knight chooses a new name for themselves and deals with some feelings.

Hornet walked into the room, noticing Hollow staring at her. She then realized that Ghost was nearby, staring at Hollow. She bristled, visibly agitated. She didn’t understand her siblings sometimes, now being a prime example. Most of the time they wouldn’t stare unless they wanted to communicate something.

“One of you better tell what’s going on or else we’re all probably going to be on edge for most of today.”

Hollow and Ghost nodded. Hollow walked over to the nearby table, grabbing the notepad that was lying on it. They quickly dipped a nearby quill in a bit of ink and started to write something.

After a few moments, Hollow handed their sister the paper. Hornet read the note, then nodded.

“Alright. Do you want Ghost to read it or do you want to wait a bit?”

Hollow nodded and pointed at their smaller sibling. Hornet nodded, handing Ghost the note.

Ghost quickly read the paper before running over to the former Hollow Knight. They jumped up and down in excitement. Their siblings heard their quiet yelling.

“Hallow! Hallow!”

Hallow wished they could visibly smile as Ghost ran over to Hornet. Ghost pointed at the former Hollow Knight and quietly yelled.

“Hallow! Sibling! Fitting name!”

They quieted for a moment, slowly starting to concern their siblings. Ghost was rarely ever silent in the house they shared with their siblings. They quietly screamed, startling their siblings.

“Hallownest! Take off ‘nest’! Hallow! Smart sibling! Hallow!”

Hornet and Ghost walked over to Hallow. Hornet spoke, concern weaving its way into her voice.

“Hallow, are you okay?”

Hallow didn’t realize that they had started crying. _When had they started crying? Why were they crying? Were they broken? Flawed? They were flawed. Their failure was proof of that. They didn’t understand why their siblings kept them around. Surely they’d realize what a failure they were?_

Hallow scrubbed the tears from their mask, internally grimacing. _The Radiance had infected them because they were flawed. Their siblings would surely leave them once they realized how useless they were to keep around._

They were pulled out of their thoughts as someone tapped their shoulder and quietly screamed.

“Not useless!”

Hornet nodded in agreement.

“You’re not useless, Hallow. You aren’t a failure either.”

Hallow nodded. They quickly cradled their siblings to their chest. They quietly spoke, closing their eyes.

“Not useless. Moth lied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I've been dealing with writer's block. My brain essentially was just going: "No more writing. Time for a break."


End file.
